A Reminder of Eight Years Earlier
by TheWinterWriterBlues437
Summary: Near can't sleep and decides to watch the slow sunrise to kill time while suffering emotional turmoil mentally. Who else would show up to distract Near? No one but the psychotic jam-addict of course! See how Near and he stroll down memory lane. Rated T for mild cursing, mild violence, and somewhat fluff.


Hi everyone. This is my second story. I'm considering a two-shot or one-shot. It all depends on how long it takes to end. If Near and Beyond seem OOC, I apologize. Beyond was supposed to have a look of innocence and concern here; I interpret him to be caring before he went completely insane. I mostly apologize if Near is OOC, because he was supposed to be IC. Anyways, this is a warning: if you hate somewhat OOC types of stories, don't read this. If you hate this pairing, don't read but there's no yaoi either; more like brotherly fluff. However, if you read my profile you'd know that I am experimenting different pairings, so if you are reading to experiment with me; Thank-you for the time!

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

An alibino sat alone in the dry grassfields of Wammy's House's extravagant lawn. It was barely dawn and the alibino found that he couldn't sleep, so he decided to head outside discreetly. He stared off into the bluing abyss of the ending night skies. Surrounding the fourteen year-old alibino were dewed daffodils and violets. Pity that he didn't bring his toys to play with as he watched the sun very slowly rise from its peaks.

He was lonely, but he tried not to care. He tried to hide all of his emotions in shadow while truly his insides were dying. His parents had abandoned him because of his illnesses. He couldn't help his Aspersers or Autism, he was born with it. What more could he do than react out of accord from these illnesses? It was the medical treatments and solutions; they would probably cost too much and flood bills all over their cheap apartment, so they decided to shove him into the streets with all his toys and left. They had left him alone in that dark alley. Solitary ate at him, but his Aspersers kept him from revealing that much pain.

Everyone didn't like him because he seemed arrogant. Who wouldn't be arrogant if they had sharp intellect? He didn't want to throw away his blessing like others did. His intelligence was his distraction. His distraction to the pain that he experienced secretly. He couldn't tell Mello because Mello wouldn't actually care. He couldn't tell Matt because Matt would get a therapist. He couldn't tell L because L isn't here and he hated L for not being here. He couldn't tell Beyond because Beyond would squander him as if he were a child. He wasn't a child, he was a teen. Beyond would have to accept that.

He twirled a strand of his curly white hair as he stared off to the abyss blankly. Indifference, they would say. Indifference is simply how you describe 'Near', but how would they describe Nate River? No one can't describe Nate River, because no one knows a Nate River; they only know a Near. It was like having two separate lives; Near prospered by testing his intellect and keeping his emotions in check as he did while Nate couldn't keep it in any longer. Nate would lose it, but Near would take Nate into a darkened corner where he could cry his eyes out all he wanted while Near blocked it out with shadows.

His granite gray eyes looked from the sky to the violets and daffodils around him. He admired them silently. Part of him wanted to pick up the delicate flowers by their stems but the other part of him wanted to show no encouragement to nature. He considered it for a few moments.

"White Rabbit!" cried Birthday as he ran towards the lonesome alibino boy.

Near mentally strangled Beyond to death for calling him that pathetic nickname. For some strange reason, Beyond always gave him pet names whenever they were alone. Near was just happy he didn't say them when his peers were around. With reluctant ease, the alibino turned his face to stare at the older and most insane teenager with a blank and somewhat annoyed stare.

"What are you doing all alone, White Rabbit?" asked Birthday as he sat beside Near, careful not to ruin the flowers surrounding them.

"What does that matter?" Near spoke in his emotionless and arrogant voice.

"Because White Rabbit is like my little brother." smiled Beyond. This wasn't one of those psychotic or sadistic grins he'd make whenever he bullied the younger kids. This was an innocent and genuine smile. Near felt his insides go warm before he went cold again, keeping his face devoid of any expression.

"What's that?" Near asked, pointing to the very large book Beyond had on his lap. The front cover was based in light sepia with trimmed ivory. The words: Our Memories were sprawled on the front cover.

Beyond's smile widened.

"It's out photo album, White Rabbit."

"Photo album…?" blinked Near. No one would ever bother taking pictures of a disgusting child such as himself, but that was Near's perspective after he was abandoned.

"Yes, a photo album! I brought some snacks just in case you got hungry." Beyond reached into his sack, his crimson eyes shining at Near admiringly. Beyond took out a tangerine and offered it to his so-called little brother.

"Thanks." Near could only murmur before taking the tangerine and studying it as if it were mysterious.

"You're welcome," said Beyond as he set the sack in between them and flipped the photo album open. "Look White Rabbit, this was when you first arrived!"

Near stared down at the pictures of him somewhat eight years earlier. He was worse as a six year-old; nothing seemed to amuse him or impress him in his toddler years as things sometimes do today.

"And remember this? This was when we met…" Beyond's crimson eyes shined passionately as he stared at the photo with him and Near meeting each other. Near couldn't stop his eyes from glazing by remembering it.

~Memory~

_He'd been minding his own business. He'd been all alone and silent as he played with his Optimus Prime and Megatron figures on the lawn of Wammy's House. He'd been alone until that bully that could break a nose by just one punch walked towards him in all of his violent and psychotic glory._

_"Hello there. I'm B, what's your name?" asked the bully in a somewhat masculine and musical voice. _

_"…" Near only stared at him, mouth a gap by how terrifying the crimson eyes were up close. He collected all of his figures in a handful and got up, beginning to walk away._

_"Hey, wait!" called the bully named B._

_ Near didn't stop. He wouldn't get a broken nostril today. He kept walking, going inside the house until he bumped into a much worse bully—Monday. Monday had a mean scowl on his face as he looked down at the alibino with his narrowed blue eyes. The alibino began to back away as Monday took steps forwards, his hands forming into fists as he grabbed Near's hem of the white pajama shirt._

_"You watch where you are walking, punk. Didn't your parents warn you?" asked Monday angrily._

_"…" Near didn't speak, he only blinked in emptiness as Monday glared more._

_"Oh, wait. Your parents didn't warn you because they didn't give a damn about you!" Monday mocked as he punched Near's face, causing Near's head to thud against the wall he bumped into. _

_ The pain was nothing compared to the pain of being abandoned. It doesn't compare to what his parents did to him and it doesn't compare to how strong B is. Monday persistently punched his face as he insulted him; with each punch came his head thudding against the wall. He was bleeding, he knew because some warm and burning sensation was trickling down his nostrils._

_"Not going to fight back, little white punk?" _

_ Near only squeezed his eyes shut as Monday strangled the life out of his throat; his face bluing._

_"No one will care that your body suddenly disappeared anyways. The quiet ones are never important."_

_ Near only kicked his feet, not succeeding to kick Monday's midsection by how small he was and how tall Monday was. Near stopped attempting to fight back; he stopped moving as his face went into a worst contrast of blue._

_"At least you got some color now…" laughed Monday._

_"Let him go, hooligan!" yelled B as he shoved Monday off of Near._

_ Near fell to the floor gasping for breath as the blue from his face and neck paled again. B and Monday were on the floor fighting now as they fought, Near wiped the blood off his face with a tissue pack he kept in his pajama bottoms pocket._

_"What's going on?!" cried Roger._

_ B and Monday instantly get off of each other, the evidence completely in plain sight of a fight; Monday's bleeding and bruised lip and B's black eye. Roger gasped and then scowled at both of them._

_"How dare you two fight in front of a child! Both of you should know better than to do this to each other especially in front of your fellow peers! To my office…NOW!"_

_ Monday and B got up, both growling before following Roger to his office. B gave one last glance to Near and Near stared back in shock before B averted his gaze towards the floor in front of his feet. That glance was a look of sympathy and concern. That bully actually cared about someone like him…? He risked him a favor….He risked suspension for him….Near had to risk for him too now. A task of nobility. And so, the alibino strides towards Roger's office after putting his toys into his dormitory._

_"Roger," Near called as he opened the office door halfway to see Monday and B seated on nicely lacquered chairs facing Roger's maple desk and office chair where Roger sat himself._

_"Yes, Near?" asked Roger quietly, his hands folded together in front of him as his spectacles revealed eyes of disbelief._

_"I witnessed the whole thing, sir. B's right. I was being senseless and blind as I was walking to my dormitory and accidentally bumped into Monday. Monday took it into offense and began hitting me for it while B came into the fight to defend me and I didn't speak quickly enough to tell B to stop. It's my fault, sir. I should be the one put in punishment and I am truly sorry." replied Near._

_"I see. I will not put either you or B in punishment. Monday, you are being put in probation." said Roger._

_"Wh—" began Monday._

_"No complaints or arguments. What you did was inexcusable and crude. Besides, you have weak work ethic in English. This punishment should better you." _

_"…." Monday crossed his arms as Roger dismissed B and Near._

_ Near closed the office door behind them as they both began to retreat away from the office. B follows Near quietly._

_"What do you want?" asked Near as he turns around to stare at B blankly._

_"I wanted to thank you and erm…We never got to finish our introduction." B explained._

_"You're welcome, even though I should be thanking you for saving me. So thank you for risking everything for me, never do it again." said Near._

_"Sorry." murmured B, "Do you want to come into my dorm for some jam?"_

_"Well…" Near began, but B was already dragging Near's arm along with him._

_ When they reached B's dormitory, Near was astonished. His dormitory was much more clean, neat, and comfortable than Near's since the alibino always forgot to pick up after his toys. B led Near to a comfortable lacquered chair and then closed the dormitory door. B smiled at him._

_"Want some jam?" B asked as he offered a jar of Smucker's Strawberry Jam to Near._

_"No. I'm fine." replied Near._

_"Aww, okay." B frowned but sits beside the alibino on the neighboring lacquered chair. He sets the jar of jam on the circular maple table separating their chairs. "By the way, my real name is actually Beyond Birthday."_

_"…" Near's eyes widened as B revealed his birthname. _

_"What's your name?" B smiled._

_ Beyond was friendly enough to defend him; that meant a whole lot to Near and all, but he wouldn't break the House procedures and give away his birthname. Perhaps in another time he would tell Beyond, though he praised the older for being brave and dignified enough to tell him._

_"That's really courageous of you to defend me and give me your true identity, but I can't reveal mine. I'm sorry, but for now, you address me as Near." He said as he twirled a strand of his hair, sitting with a knee to his chest and the other leg on the floor._

_"I see." The older frowned slightly but nodded in understanding. "Oh! Let's be friends?" _

_"I'm not really the type of person you want to befriend." Near stated._

_"I don't care." Beyond growls smugly. "I like you and you're going to be my BEST friend! Only mine!"_

_ Near blinked as Beyond jumped onto his lap and hugged him tightly. The crimson eyes shined expectantly at emotionless granite eyes. Beyond nuzzled the side of his cheek against Near's chest as he hugged him tighter. Reluctantly, Near put his arm around Beyond's waist and kept the finger twirling his strands of curly white hair._

_"My precious White Rabbit." Beyond whispered to himself before closing his crimson eyes. "We'll be best friends forever."_

_"Forever…" Near agreed before closing his own eyes, pulling his newfound friend closer a little._

~End of Memory~

"White Rabbit!" called Beyond loudly, pulling Near out of his faze.

Near blinked as he stared at the crimson-eyed teen and then to the skies which had a faint shining glow of sun rising, bringing coloring contrast to their appearances and surroundings. He averted his gaze back to Beyond.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." smiled Beyond.

To this day, Near still hasn't told Beyond his true identity when all these years Near's known Beyond's true identity. It seems fair if he tells him now; they've known each other for eight years. He can trust Beyond. Beyond was like the brother he never had.

"Nate River." said Near in his casual voice.

"Huh?" voiced Beyond rather confused.

"My real name is Nate River." answered Near.

Beyond's eyes water and for a second, Near's alarmed that he's going to lose it and scream out obscenities to him. But he doesn't. Beyond wiped at his eyes angrily; as if he was damning himself for being emotional.

"I'm sorry for being a wuse. It's just…I'm so happy that you trust me now." smiled Beyond as only one tear manages to leak out of his eye.

Near hugged his long-termed companion. There was Mello, there was Matt, and there was also L, but none compared to Beyond. Mello was only his rival and roommate; there was no connection or friendship expressed only angst and mock. Matt was only a good friend; they hadn't been friends for as long as Beyond and he had been friends. Matt would probably be a best friend in time, but Beyond would be the greatest best friend. As for L; there was nothing, because he just wasn't there…ever.

"Will you promise to never abandon me?" Near asked fearfully, but his indifference hid it.

"I promise, White Rabbit." replied Beyond, "We'll graduate Wammy's House together!"

"I sure hope so."

Beyond would always be there. He was there when he was being tormented, he was there when he was achieving an award or ranking, he was there to stop future fights with Mello, he was there to be something no one else could've been for Near; a brother. A brother that wasn't biologically a brother, but who needs that? His biological brother would have probably been normal and have hated him like his parents did. Who needs the normal when he has a mentally ill adoptive brother with him? He has someone who isn't biological, but he has someone who can relate to his pain and that is a blessing. Beyond would always be there for him and he would always be there for Beyond. Forever, always, eternally…

* * *

A/N:

I'm thinking about making a sequel of that promise being broken by Beyond's killer insanity or making a chapter two about that. If I get awesome reviews, I'll do one of those options. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
